List of The Revolution Chapters
This is a list of the chapters of The Revolution by Ctesjbuvf. Prologue - Chapter 0 Chapter 0 – Prologue Many years ago, it was decided with force who should rule the world. This was the birth of the World Rulers, and they are still ruling today. God made three people his most loyal followers to rule for him. They are known as The Three Leaders of The World, the most powerful people existing. They are so mighty that no one has ever opposed them. Aside from having tons of men below them, they can get all people to do exactly what they want, no matter what it is. If they don't do this, they will be killed. Through time, countless brave people have attempted to defeat them and build up a new government. They are referred to as revolutionaries. No one has even been able to overthrow the WR, but people are still trying to attain a peaceful life, not having to worry about submitting to insane orders. Among them is Chris Achromatic, who dreams to be the one revolutionary to turn the WR over. Having trained sine he was young, he heads out on a journey, gathering a team up on the way. Together, they head towards the center of the WR - a treacherous place located between huge mountains, mighty storms and seas, all of them containing incredible animals. There will be countless adventures and challenges along the way, because Chris is far from the only one to have this dream. He shares it with his childhood rival, his inspiration, even his brother and many others. Most of them gets their dreams shattered in seconds, but they wont stop trying. In the future, this age will be called; The Revolution. Introduction Arc - Chapter 1-4 Chapter 1 – Chris Achromatic. How it all began We're in the middle of the age known as “The Revolution”. Many dreamers are out trying to overthrow the World Rulers. They share the same dream; being the one ultimate revolutionary to defeat the whole WR for good. Only a few come close, but even the weak ones are, without knowing it, part of turning the WR over. They inspire countless people all over the world to make attempts themselves, although not everyone is brave enough to admit it. Recently a man named Wigs Gumfan inspired people in his small town at the edge of the world, to go out as revolutionaries. “That Wigs, he's truly amazing!” “Keep it down, the WR might have spies.” “Like they'd come way out here.” “To think we're that scared of just talking together.” “It can't be helped. Even with someone like Wigs out there, we can't do this.” The town wanted to to do something, but most of them didn't have the guts. Although there were exceptions to this... “Everyone! I'm Cobain Achromatic! I'm gonna be the ultimate revolutionary! You heard me! I might just be 11 now, but I'll definitely be the one! I'll surpass even the great Wigs! I'll-” “Whoa there kid, don't overdo it.” “Yeah the WR could be among us you know.” “I don't give a ****! Because someday... somehow... I will be known as Sir Cobain!” The young generation were already making themselves bold. It may seem like nothing, but Cobain was talking big words. “It's very dangerous to speak like that! I can't allow you to walk around on your own anymore.” Cobain's mother told him. It was actually big enough news to get into the local newspaper, when a boy spoke like that. “Mom! If I'm gonna be the ultimate revolutionary, then I can't just go around hiding my dreams! It takes one brave person to be it!” “The local news will reach the WR without doubt, if they didn't already notice! You could be dead!” “A man must take risks like that, otherwise I'm not gonna get anywhere! Isn't that right bro?” Cobain's younger brother was also there. Chris Achromatic. “Umm, well, you see-” “Stop filling your younger brother with this nonsense!” “Shut up! Do you like the WR or something!?” They went on for hours very often. Cobain kept being stubborn, but his mother was too afraid that he'd die to let him do anything. The next day, Chris talked with one of his friends, Extha Nemesis, about it. “So your brother's really serious about being a revolutionary, eh Chris?” “Yeah, he's pretty awesome don't you think?” “I don't know man. I mean, it's not like it's changing our life really. He should just accept that the World Rulers are the ones who control us.” “You... you really think so?” “But of course! Heh... I actually kind of want to become a WR general myself. That could be pretty awesome.“ “Yeah, I suppose.” “Anyways, see you later, I have to be home now.” “Yeah... see ya!” To think Extha would be a WR, well I better get home too, dinner should be-'' “Hey loser!” ''Dammit, not now! That was none other than Nick. He was 9 years old, just like Chris. Basically Nick enjoys acting tough and often mocks Chris along with some of his friends. “Damn Chris, what's the rush for? I'm just gonna beat you up, you know the usual!” “Leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong!” ”He sure can run after all these times.” Nick muttered. “Hey Foolmo! Help me here, we gotta surround him.” “You got it!” What's the fun in beating innocent people up, dammit. Maybe Extha is right, these revolutionaries are nothing good. I should ju-''”AUGH!” Foolmo reached Chris and kicked him in the side. Chris fell to the ground in pain. “Augh, it hurts!” “Hey good job there Foolmo, now it's my turn!” That's what Nick said before he jumped up landing on Chris' chest. There was a crack like a gunshot as several of Chris' ribs broke. “ARRGHHH!” Chris screamed in pain, before he started crying. “Hey Foolmo, I think I overdid it this time, lets make a run for it.” “No kidding. I heard that, we're out of here.” No one was around to help Chris, although another guy showed up. His name was Gravy Green, a mysterious child, who was some years older than Chris. He showed up in the town from time to time. “Looks like they got you real good this time Chris.” “Shut up... I... I can't... can't breathe...” “What a shame. So you finally hit rock bottom.” Gravy wasn't really much stronger than Chris normally, but he'd always take advantage of situations when Chris couldn't do anything and tease him. He kicked Chris a few times. Not very hard, but enough for Chris to cough up some more blood. Then he heard some footsteps and got away. It was Extha who was frightened by what he saw. “What happened Chris!?” Chris was no longer in any condition to speak. Extha was shocked. When it was clear to him that Chris wouldn't talk, he looked for help, and Chris was brought to the hospital. He stayed there for a while. He was afraid of telling about Nick and Foolmo, because of what they might do to him if he did. But this was too serious, so Chris didn't have a choice. Nick and Foolmo got into a lot of problems because of that, but Chris didn't hear much about it, since he stayed at the hospital. A distant small city, the WR don't really come there very often. Not long after he found himself in a hospital bed, he heard a voice. “Hey brother!” Cobain had come to pay him a visit. “So are you getter better?” “Yeah, I'll be out soon.” “That's great news. I hope you don't get the wrong idea of me. I mean though we both aim to be the one to turn the WR over, Nick and I have different ambitions. Nick wants to turn them over, but he's nothing better to the innocent people than they are. I hope you know I'm not like that.” “Heh... yeah, I know. It's a shame that I can't do anything. I wanna train... so I can catch up to you big brother.” “You wanna train to stand up to Nick?” “Well yeah but... I kinda also want to revolutionize.” “Really!? That's awesome. You're free to join Team Cobain. No wait, you have to! I'll be so much more fun!” “Haha, we'll see, I'm gonna get some sleep.” “Oh, I see. Sleep well.” Eventually, Chris got out of the hospital, and tried training a bit the best way he knew. Though it didn't take long before his fears became reality. “Chris you filthy bastard!” Chris gasped. “Nick, I didn't mean to!” “SHUT UP! You think I've been bad before? That was nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you! My life has been **** lately!” Nick took out a knife from his pocket. Foolmo was standing behind him with a grin on his face. “No wait, you can't be serious, I was in the hospital for a while, isn't that enough? Please, I'll do... anything...” “No can do you little wuss. You should have thought about that training earlier. You life ends here. Foolmo hold him up bro.” Foolmo held Chris's legs and arms down, so Nick could kill him without even struggling. He held the knife at Chris' throat. “Any last words or whatever they say?” “Let me go!” Suddenly a rock came came flying, knocking the knife away from Nick! “Augh so close, who the hell is there!?” “Hey, keep your hands off of my brother, you hear me!” “Cobain, I'm so relieved, what a lucky coincidence!” “Heh, I enjoyed seeing you train. Now for you troublemakers, if it's a fight you want you're getting one!” “What?” Foolmo said that while laughing. “I mean come on, sure you're two years older, but do you really think you can beat two of us? We're too tough for you.” Cobain went over and lifted Foolmo in his shirt. “You piece of ****. Don't think you're worth anything!” Then Cobain threw Foolmo away and kicked Nick in the face. Nick fell to the ground, coughing up blood. “I don't want to pick on someone younger than me, but in this case you give me no choice!” Nick was down, Cobain was above his level. However, Foolmo saw his chance to pick the knife up, then he held Chris. “Dammit, big brother, help!” “I got him Cobain, you can't do a thing now. You went straight for Nick, but forget about me. Dumb mistake.” Foolmo laughed. “Hey... nice going bro.” Nick told him. “I'm personally gonna kill you and Nick as well if you don't throw that knife away right now!” “No you wont!” Foolmo yelled to a now silent Cobain. “I know you, and you're not that kind of revolutionary right? You don't want to kill people that could help turning the WR over in any way. Even if it means the chance of you being the one would decrease!” “That's bull****! If you did anything to my brother, I'd go berserk!” Cobain then yelled. Chris started thinking. ''I can't do anything, while Cobain is out there putting his life on his line to help me. That's not how I want to be. I can do something too! I don't wanna live a life full of regrets! Struggling, Chris managed to get free from Foolmo's grip, so that he lost the knife. Chris had an opportunity here, since Foolmo was surprised, so he turned around and punched him in the face. “Stay away bastards!” “Whoa, good job little brother.” Cobain said that while smiling relieved. “Damn you guys!” Nick was still conscious. “This does it Chris. We're rivals now. I'm gonna train way harder than you, then out in the world... I'm gonna kill you someday.” “Shut your mouth little brat!” Cobain told him. “You're gonna get in trouble for this you know!” Nick yelled back. “People will understand the situation we were in. And besides, as a revolutionary, I don't even care.” “Hey little brother, that was pretty cool back there you know. You'll fit great into my team!” “Hey big brother... I'm not gonna join your team.” “What!? Why not!?” “You see, I wanna be the one to turn over the WR as well! I'll surpass Nick, then you, even Wigs one day! That's also my dream. I will be known as Sir Chris.” “... I see.” Cobain smiled once again. “So we'll be rivals too, eh little brother?” “Well, you could say that. But I don't wanna fight you!” “Heh, me neither. Lets train together intensively everyday, what do you say? We can't head out on a journey yet!” “Sure thing!” And so the two brothers Cobain and Chris underwent intense training everyday for several years, growing stronger and stronger. *** However, things didn't go well forever. Eight years later, when Chris was 17, something terrible happened. One day, their mother was murdered. Tears was streaming out of the brothers eyes, but the killer was nowhere to be found. It wasn't easy to get over. Some days afterwards, they talked about the future. “Little brother. I'm gonna start my journey now.” “You can't leave me at a time like this!” “This is the best time. I'm 19 years old, I wanna head out before I hit my twenties.” “Just stay for a few months! Or weeks, at least!” “I'm sorry, my journey starts here. I've already unlocked my special ability; electricity. I know you may wanna start your journey too if I am, but don't! You're not ready yet.” “Damn this. Things was going so well.” “Don't cry. You'll make it. Head out when you're 19 as well, you should've unlocked your special ability by then!” “You did it already when you were 15! Cmon, I need your help man!” “You're strong Chris, you can do it, best of luck. Goodbye, see you out there!” “... yeah... 'til we meet again then!” *** Chris trained as intensively as he could for another two years, until he was finally 19, and more ready than ever to fulfill his dreams! Today's finally the day. I've waited so long He stood up on a roof and yelled as loud as he could. “EVERYBODY! LOOK OUT! THE GREATEST REVOLUTIONARY IS STARTING HIS QUEST TODAAAAAAAY!!” Chapter 2 – Finally 19! Introducing Crimson Ocean Damn, where's that annoying yelling coming from!? I better go check, I can't think like this. She looked around town. There's some guy yelling on top of that roof. “Hey, you up there! Can you please keep it down a bit?” “I, CHRIS ACHROMATIC, WILL BE THE GREATEST REVO-” “I SAID WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!” What the hell is with this guy!? “Hm? Who are you? I can't remember seeing you around here before.” “I am Crimson Ocean. I don't live here, I was just here to get some stuff, but I'll get back to my city aga-” “YOU OVER THERE! YOU HEAR ME TOO! I'LL BE THE ULTIMA-” Crimson interrupted Chris by slapping him in the face. “Augh, what did you do that for?” “You weren't listening to me!” “Yeah I did, though I gotta break it to ya you're not even close to being red.” “My name is Crimson, damn you!” This guy is even more annoying when you're talking with him. “Now back to the point. Can you stop please stop yelling? I couldn't even concentrate on something as simple as filling my car.” Crimson said impatiently. “Yeah alright. I'm going to start my journey now anyways.” Crimson began to walk back to her car, when she heard movement behind her. She spun around and saw that she had been followed. “Chris?” She asked with a nervous tone. “Why are you following me.” They were still walking towards her car. “You said you have a car right?” “Umm yes...” There was a short silent moment. “That doesn't really answer my question though.” “Well, there's only one road out of this town. I'm on my way to the center of the World Rulers, and wherever you're headed it's gotta be the same direction. So you're giving me a ride on some of the way. “When did we agree on that!?” This guy freaks me out, doesn't he have any manners? “I wont be any trouble for you. I'll sit on the other seat completely calm like if if I wasn't there, and you look like a nice person.” Crimson starting running, but so did Chris, and she quickly realized she couldn't lose him that way. What's he plotting? Does he want to steal my car or something, maybe he's a pervert or maybe he's... no, he seems too dumb to be thinking at all actually. “Look I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna take you and me.” “Oh why not? Isn't there enough room in the car? Who else is going?” “It's not that. It's just that you're a stranger. I just met you. I can't take you along.” You also seem insane or something... “So what? It's not like anything will happen.” I can't keep up with this dumb kind of logic, why doesn't he get it? As they approached Crimson's car, they sighted someone inside the vehicle – looking through her stuff. “Hey thief! Stop!” He looked up quickly. It didn't take Chris long to recognize him. “You're... Gravy!” Chapter 3 – The Shocking Truth. Chris takes revenge! “Chris? Haha, is that really you?” Gravy replied. “What the hell do you think you're doing to my friend's car!?” Chris yelled. “Well, I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but it's nice of you to help I guess.” Crimson mumbled while sighing. “Whoa there, acting all tough are we Chris? You're just some dumb weakling, pointlessly trying to walk in your brothers footsteps. He's not here now Chris!” Gravy said with a confident grin on his face. “I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!” “Face reality Chris! That dream is pointless! Just try beating me!” Gravy said before he charged at Chris. Chris stood still while keeping his cool as Gravy got closer. He got ready to fire a punch right a Chris. “This is it Chris!” Gravy punched out, but Chris was far too quick. He dodged to the left and threw a punch with lightning speed, hitting Gravy square in the month. Two of Gravy's teeth fell to the ground and Gravy himself soonfollowed. What? Crimson was surprised. He didn't even look like he put any effort into that punch nor does he look that strong in the first place, yet this guy seems completely beaten up already. “What insane strength,” Gravy said with a small voice. He was unable to get up again. “Think again before messing with me! I'm super strong now!” Chris said happily. “Alright Crimson, lets get going!” “Wait Chris!” Gravy managed to yell. “I have something I want to say first...” “Aren't you unconscious yet?” Chris answered. “It's about... your mother.” There was silence for a moment, then Chris spoke again, anger returning to his voice. “How dare some piece of **** like you mention my mother!” “Hehe... ahaha” Gravy was laughing despite his situation. “What's so funny!?” “Chris... why do you think that you dumb townsfolk were unable to find the killer?” Gravy asked, his mouth forming a gruesome smile. “What are you saying?” Chris' eyes were wide open now. “Perhaps the killer wasn't someone who usually resides in town...” “Where are you getting at? Don't tell me-” “Yes Chris, it was I! Who else could it have been!” Gravy yelled, still laughing maniacally. Chris closed his eyes and held his head low. “It's simple! If someone like me has to steal in order to survive, then some **** like you don't deserve to have someone taking care of you! Bwahaha!” Gravy laughed in a crazy way. Chris opened his eyes wide open again. Shaking in anger and frustration, his eyebrows lowered and he started walking towards Gravy. “You have got to be the most stupid person to tell me stuff like this when you're already down!” Chris said, picking Gravy up by his shirt. “Seeing you like this... is totally worth it.” That was Gravy's last words before Chris did a dealing punch in his head. “You had so much... I had nothing.” Gravy mumbled before falling unconscious. Chapter 4 – Special Abilities Gravy was now completely unconscious. Chris released him and he fell bloody to the ground. What... what did I just witness? Crimson thought. Those were some incredible punches. He doesn't look like a very strong guy, but apparently he really is. “Umm, thanks for stopping that burglar.” She said, kinda scared. Chris looked at her for a moment. Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. “Yeah, no problem!” He exclaimed. He sure got over that fast, but if what that burglar guy said is true then it's definitely very serious. This guy still gives me the creeps. Crimson looked down and smiled. “Alright, that was nice of you, I've decided to give you a ride until we reach my city.” Then she looked up and saw Chris was already in the car. “What the hell are you doing!?” She yelled. “Oh, I don't want to waste any time, lets go!” I didn't even have a choice, did I... Crimson sighed, and then got into the car. They drove for hours without saying a word to each other. He's just sitting there smiling. This is so awkward. Crimson thought. I gotta, like, start a conversation somehow. “So Chris, that was pretty cool back there, you know, with the fighting. I mean, you didn't even have to use your special ability.” “Special ability?” He asked and stopped smiling. “Yeah, you know, everyone has one, though not everyone can use it effectively. Well that depends the ability I guess.” Special abilities could also be called “talents” - but not just normal talents. They were hugely amplified; something a person has that they're extremely great at to insane levels. Though time, people used these “talents” in increasingly genius ways, and eventually they became known as special abilities. “Yeah well, I don't know mine yet...” “Oh, really?” Damn, wonderful topic Crimson. “My brother got a really awesome one though!” Chris said. “He can use electricity!” Chris was suddenly very excited. “Electricity? How does that work?” “Well, have your tried bumping into someone and you get that little electric shock? Oh, or have you ever rubbed a balloon against your hair and put on the wall?” “You're talking about static electricity right?” “Yeah! That's what it's called! My brother is really good at using it. He knows exactly what to touch in which ways to manipulate electricity the right way, and can do it in high enough amounts for his opponents to get seriously electrocuted.” Where have I heard about that before?... Crimson thought. “Anyways, my special ability is to fly! I'm not perfect, but I think it's amazing, I'm really grateful. You see I know just how to move my arms to stay in the air, something many people have dreamed of, but thought was impossible! I practiced jumping high too, to get up in the air.” “Whoa! That's totally amzing!” Chris said with his mouth wide open. “Can I get your car then?” “NO!” Damn him. “Anyways, what is your brother's name?” “Cobain Achromatic. You know him?” Something clicked in Crimson's brain. “Know him? He's the amazing rookie we hear so much about; Cobain of the Thunder!” Efortsatak Arc - Chapter 5-13 Chapter 5 – Welcome to Efortsatak Town ”... WHOA, THAT'S AMAZING!” Chris yelled with sparkling eyes. “Like, I knew he would be great, but damn.” “How come you don't know that? I mean, he's your brother, you should,” Crimson asked. “I don't pay attention to what's going on really.” Chris replied. “Man, I wanna have some awesome special ability too, like fire or something, and I want it right now!” Well... “Don't worry Chris, you seem to already have some supernatural strength, you can do fine without!” That's actually not entirely true. He does have some very impressive fighting skills, but that only takes you so far, and nowhere near the level you'd need to be to achieve dreams like his. I still can't believe he got over that stuff with his mother so fast. “Really? Because my brother can punch much harder than me. Eh, well, alright! Then let the romance begin!” Chris yelled! Romance!? I think he has the wrong idea here... bah, I gotta make sure. “Damn, it's so hot in here, I just feel like ripping all my clothes apart.” Crimson said. “Are you an idiot?” Chris answered. “What...” Crimson was confused. “Well, you could just open the window for one thing. Secondly, why the hell would you ruin your clothes just because it's hot? They're worth something you know, that's just dumb!” “What...” Crimson said again. She was so confused that she'd crash the car if the road wasn't straight. “I said-” “No, no, I heard you! I'll... just open the sunroof.” Crimson said interrupting him. “Well, there you go!” Chris said. They continued driving for a while. Crimson was having the same awkward feeling that she had when they first started driving. He's still just sitting there smiling, so creepy. “Oh hey Crimson! There's a town up ahead!” “You're right. Sign says; 'Efortsatak Town'. Lets take a quick stop and get something to eat.” They drove into town, found a place to eat and ordered something. “Alright, I've been looking at the people here.” Chris said. “Anyone you think would make a good addition? “To what?” Stop always thinking that I can read your mind! “To my team of course. The more people we have on board, the more fun the adventure will be! I need to find two people, that should be enough.” Chris explained. “I haven't really been looking for anyone.” Crimson said. I wonder what else he's plotting... “Really? Alright, I'm gonna go ask someone.” Chris said and got up. “Just like that?! Hey wait, you need to pay first.” Crimson reminded him. “I haven't brought any money.” Chris replied and left. Damn him! He didn't prepare much for this journey outside of training. Then Chris wandered off trying to find people who would join his team. Alright, lets see who looks cool... Chris thought looking at people in town. With some of them he looked close enough in their face to freak them out. That guy got both cool hair ''and sunglasses!'' “Hey, you there! Hello! Sunglasses guy, hey!” “What?” “Join my team!” Chris said. “Scram kid.” Damn. Then lets see... Oh that guy has a sword, cool! “Hey, what's your name?” “SEP, why?” The man replied. “Wanna join my team?” Chris asked. “Not interested.” He said and walked away. Maybe I'm not doing it right... I got it! They don't know what they're agreeing on! Alright... that guy! “Hey wanna be a revolutionary on my team?” Chris asked another guy. “Did you just say revolutionary?” The man asked. “Yeah, so whadda ya say?” Chris said. “I'm a WR troop, and now I'm gonna ta-” Chris interrupted him by punching him in a way that Chris thought was gentle. “Ouch, ****, damn that hurts!” The troop said. “Listen everyone in town!” He yelled. The people around turned and looked. “As a WR Troop, I command you to kill this guy for me!” People were suddenly getting very nervous and they froze where they stood. “Didn't you hear me!? I said that you- ARRGH” It took people a few seconds to realize what had just happened; a man had sliced the troop clean in half with a gleaming sword. “SEP!” Chris yelled “You changed your mind?” “No.” SEP said simply. He turned sharply and walked away again. The townspeople were shocked and scared. He's apparently a revolutionary too, he no longer has a choice. Alright what do I do... I got it! Gonna get Crimson, she has huge breasts. Huge breasts always seemed to convince Nick and the others at home to do stuff. It should work! As Chris approached the store, Crimson was walking out of it. “Hey! Crimson!” “Chris! Bring some money next time, you eat a whole lot you know, it's not cheap!” “Yeah whatever, see that guy with the sword?” Chris asked. “Yes.” She replied. “He's a revolutionary, we need him to join, pull out your breasts!” Chris said right before Crimson slapped him. “What the hell do you think I am!” Crimson screamed. “We're in a hurry here!” Chris said, thinking SEP was leaving the place, but some guy in town wasn't letting him. “That was so awesome dude! You're the man! **** those WR troops.” “Shut up!” SEP said. “Don't get the wrong idea dude! I'm with ya man, full respect!” SEP drew his sword and sliced the man open. Everyone around was once again shocked and frightened, including Crimson. Chris on the other hand walked straight towards him. “Hey, I thought you were a revolutionary! What's your problem?!” Chris said, pissed. “I'll cut down anyone in my way. You wanna be sliced open too?” SEP asked. “Just you try” Chris said. He cracked his knuckles. Chapter 6 – Chris vs. SEP. The Power of Wind Slash Attacks! “You don't look like you can do much.” SEP said and charged at Chris. SEP made an attempt to cut Chris in half. Chris waited until the last second, then moved quickly. He dodged by leaning enough backwards so that SEP's sword flashed above him. Chris put his hands on the ground and launched off them and, kicking SEP's sword out of his hands with a backflip. The sword landed meters behind Chris. “It seems like you're better than I thought.” SEP said. “Damn right.” Chris said – before throwing as hard a punch as he could. SEP put his hands up to guard himself, and, while the punch made SEP slide across the ground, he had successfully blocked it. “Although, I also think you've taken me too lightly!” SEP said with a grin on his face. He took hold of the hand Chris had used to punch and swung Chris around in the air until he threw him right into a wall. Then he walked over and picked up his sword. “This isn't over you know.” “What?” SEP turned around, confused. Chris was stuck in the wall, but was still up for battling. He slammed his elbows against the wall, so that the hole would get bigger and he could get free. SEP looked at Chris for a second, then smiled. “Impressive. I didn't think you would be able to stand again. It looks I'll have to take this battle to another level.” SEP said. He took his sword and swung it at great speed through the air. Chris barely managed to realize what was going on before it was too late, and dodged what SEP had sent after him. SEP had swung his sword fast enough for a sharp wind slash to be sent after Chris. Even though it didn't hit Chris, it made the hole in the wall even bigger. That was a great attack. Looks like his sword is not only used in direct combat. I'm sure that there was connected to his special ability, but I can't quite figure it out. “Nice dodge there. Try some more.” SEP said and swung his sword through the air several times - sending more wind slash attacks towards Chris. Dammit, I gotta do something about that sword. Chris dodged most of them, but one of them hit his right shoulder. “Damn, it hurts.” Chris put his hand on the bleeding spot. “You got some nice fighting skills, I'll give you that. Actually better than the last bunch of people I've killed. However, at this rate you don't stand a chance. You need to pull out whatever special ability you have, because you aren't gonna get close enough to hit me normally.” Chris stood on one leg in pain from SEP's last attack. “I... I don't have a special ability.” “What!? Someone with your fighting skills? I don't believe it. At this rate, Chris is definitely gonna die. Crimson thought. I gotta do something. “Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a rope would you?” Crimson asked some nearby people. “Well, if you don't have a special ability then this fight wont be as fun as I had hoped it would, so I might as well end it already.” SEP said disappointed. SEP walked towards Chris and began to swing his sword through the air constantly. Chris quickly picked up some pieces of the broken wall to protect himself from the first bunch, then ran off while dodging the next bunch. “Stop being so reckless man!” Chris yelled. “You're killing people around us. What the hell are you!?” “I'll gladly slaughter every single person on the planet.” SEP said. “It doesn't matter in any way.” “What the **** are you talking about!? You're insane!” “I'm no different from the rest. People in this world only think about their own desires and ambitions.” SEP said still swinging his sword mechanically. “You couldn't be more wrong! I'm one of the many revolutionaries trying to change that world! There are people like that out there, but they're not everything!” Chris yelled, even though his breath was limited from dodging. “Stop wasting your time with this foolish little speech, you wont make any progress.” SEP said. “Now die with you.” He swung even faster. Chris was able to dodge most of it, but he started getting more scars like the one on his shoulder all over his body. His clothes were being torn to ribbons. “Damn you!” Chris yelled. “Your time is pretty much up now.” SEP said “And I was actually excited about this match for a short while.” “Grab on to the rope Chris!” Not completely realizing what happened, Chris grabbed a rope flying by at high speed, and flew away with it. “Crimson!” Chris said happily. Crimson had tied a rope to her body leaving the last 2 meters of it hanging. Then she flew across Chris to pick him up. “I'm faster in air than on feet normally, but with you hanging on that might not be the case. Either way, we gotta get out here fast.” “What the hell!” SEP said and sent some wind slash attacks after them. “Dammit.” Crimson said panicking. She tried dodging them, but it was really troublesome for her. She twisted around in the air, with Chris flying around to all sides. Eventually he swung around Crimson enough times to get tied to her, which made Crimson lose her focus. “Umm, I'm sorry.” Chris said as they crashed into the ground. “That really hurt.” Crimson said. “But at least I think we got away.” One of the men in the watching crowd turned and walked away from the hubbub, speaking into a concealed mouthpiece in his collar. “Reporting. Two people were fighting in the street just now. One of them claimed to be a revolutionary. The other one used his sword to ruin buildings and kill people.” “That's catastrophic! Return to base immediately!” “Got it, WR Major Catastrophy.” Revolutionaries with Other Ambitions Arc - Chapter 14-27 Arpgee Arc - Chapter 28-37 Nicoba Arc - Chapter 38-43 Grand Tournament Arc - Chapter 44-present